


Turning Pages

by Squidditch



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: But really this is just fluff, Cute, F/F, Fluff, If you look closely, Marriage Proposal, Singing, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidditch/pseuds/Squidditch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla sets up a plan for her and Laura's third anniversary as a couple. What will Laura think of the gift she is receiving? A happy ending with slight angst but humour in-between. Still our original Vamp Carm and Adorkable Laura though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Pages

**Author's Note:**

> So hey guys! This is my first fic so i hope you enjoy. A little bit of fluff while waiting for the go ahead for season 3... we all want one. The song used in the fic is called Turning Page - Sleeping At Last. I thought the song really matched the way Carm thinks about Laura tell me your opinion maybe?! 
> 
> Ok i'm gonna go....hope you like it!

Three years. It had been a whole three years Carmilla and Laura had spent together. Three years of spontaneous romantic date nights and Doctor Who had lead them to this. It was a warm spring’s morning as Carmilla woke from her slumber with a sound asleep Laura curled up next to her. She carefully untangled herself from Laura’s embrace excited for the day ahead. She left the bedroom to quickly ring LaF and Perry to make sure the plan was still on. She had arranged a meeting with LaF, Perry, Kirsch and even Xena a week prior to her and Laura’s anniversary to start planning for the day. The plan was for Danny to distract Laura throughout the day to make her think Carmilla forgot about the anniversary. While Laura was out of sight (but not out of mind) the rest of the gang would head over to the Lecture Hall to set up the stage with a microphone, drums, a piano and a violin. Infront of all that would be a table with a bouquet of flowers and a little black box. If all went to plan Laura would be Carmilla’s fiancé and enjoying posh food and wine at a fancy restaurant Carmilla had reserved before the night was over.

“Hello,” LaF answered with the noises of Perry shuffling around in the background.

“Hey, is everything still to plan?” Carmilla whispered, trying to not wake Laura and give away her surprise.

“Sure is, you should be heading over to us soon so Danny can pick up Laura.” They said in a stern tone.

“Yes i know i slept in; i had a late night last night, me and Laura got up to…things.” Carmilla replied with a smirk on her face although no one was there to see it.

“Carmilla Karnstein don’t be so _crude_!” Perry’s harsh tone replied. “You are on loud speaker LaFontaine just had to clean up the remnants of their previous experiment.”

“I wasn’t being _crude_ , i just said we got up to stuff, I'm afraid it’s you, June Cleaver, who has a dirty mind.” She said while still making sure Laura was snoring away.

“Okay you two break it up, Karnstein get your ass over here within the next half an hour ‘cause Danny will be at your’s with forty-five minutes. You owe us big time for this.” LaF shouted but eventually toned it down a bit once coming closer to the phone.

“Right i will go get ready and yes i shall repay you with some new science and baking stuff. Laters Ginger Twins.” And with that she hung up the phone and went to get ready.

**________________________________________**

 

Laura woke to an empty space beside her. She was worried for a second until she glanced at the clock and realised it was 12:30pm - wow she had over slept - she brushed off the empty space by thinking Carm had gone to work. She sleepily crawled out of bed and then it dawned on her that it was a Saturday but not just any Saturday, the-three-year-anniversary-with-her-vampire Saturday. She squealed excitedly as she ran out of the bedroom and into the open plan kitchen/living room where her vampire was supposed to be (she wouldn't be working on a Saturday) and realised she was nowhere to be found. She didn't have time to go into Lois Lane mode and find out what her girlfriend was up to when there was a knock on the door. ‘She has probably just gone out for groceries…yeah groceries of course!’ Laura thought to herself as she opened the door. There stood her 6ft tall friend Danny who was the third part to the ginger squad.

“Hey you, i thought we could go for a coffee y’know ‘cause it’s Saturday and that’s a thing friend’s do on a Saturday and stuff but of course you will have to get dressed first seen as you are still in your pyjamas and all bu…”

“Woah! Slow down there you are beginning to sound like me and i would love to go get coffee with you it’s just… have you seen Carm at all, it’s our anniversary and i don't know where she is?” Laura sighed as she started to worry.

“Fangface? Nope haven’t seen her anywhere…okay go get dressed and i will try and take your mind off it okay?” Danny replied quickly, trying to not look suspicious.

“Fine but she best not have forgotten!” And with that Laura stormed off back into he bedroom to get herself dressed.

**________________________________________**

 

It was 4:00pm by the time everything was set up and ready all that was left to do was for Danny to drag a ranting Laura to the Lecture Hall for the plan to begin. While waiting for the text from Danny to say they were ten minutes away, Perry tested out the piano while Kirsch and LaF warmed up on the violin and drums. Carmilla was sat, twirling the black box in hand, when her phone suddenly vibrated.

Xena 4:10pm: _**10 mins away, i took Laura to the zoo for a couple of hours and she was sulking the entire time, your proposal best cheer her up dracula!** _

FangFace 4:11pm: _**I’m sure it will..we r all set bring her through when you get here Xena!**_

“Okay guys she’s coming…everyone get in their places!” Carmilla commanded.

**________________________________________**

 

While Laura was trying to keep it together on the outside she was an emotional wreck on the inside. How could Carmilla have done this to her! Just left the morning of their anniversary! Not answering calls or texts! Just like her Mother left her when she was 12 years old but, no, Carm wasn’t like that, Carm was her’s ,no one else’s she wouldn’t leave…not now not ever! At least that was what Laura kept trying to tell herself. As she regained focus to reality after her inner monologue she realised she was outside the Lecture Hall in Silas University which was scarce os students with it being a Saturday and all.

“What are we doing here? I just really want to go home and eat ice cream while waiting for Carm to come home.” Laura said frowning.

“Look just do this one thing for me and then i promise i will still take you home if you want.” Danny replied with a smirk on her face.

Laura was suspicious of Danny’s words but opened the door to the Hall anyway when a soft piano tune began to play. The room was pitch black so of course she stumbled here and there but managed to make her way to the only lit table in the room. As she made her way there someone started to sing…

**________________________________________**

 

As Laura pushed the door open Carmilla immediately jumped into place behind her microphone and gave Perry the thumbs up. She remembered the ring still in hand and carefully put it on the dimly lit table where the bouquet of eighteen red roses were placed - a cliche, yes, but it was for Laura after all - she counted in time with the piano but simultaneously listening to the bumps Laura was making while making her way across the room. Carmilla started to sing after the intro from the piano was over.

_I’ve waited a hundred years_

_But I’d wait a million more for you_

_Nothing prepared me for_

_What the privilege of being yours would do_

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch_

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush_

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough_

_Well I would have known_

_What I was living for all along_

_What I’ve been living for_

Carmilla could now see Laura as she made her way up to the table. With Carmilla’s incredible vision - that comes with being a centuries old badass vampire, apparently - she could see Laura had tears in her eyes. Whether that be from the romantic proposal or spend the whole day ignoring her girlfriend on their anniversary she didn't know. But she carried on singing.

_Your love is my turning page_

_Where only the sweetest words remain_

_Every kiss is a cursive line_

_Every touch is a redefining phrase_

_I surrender who I’ve been for who you are_

_For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart_

_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours_

_Well I would have known_

_What I’ve been living for all along_

_What I’ve been living for_

Laura was in shock. How dare her super sexy vampire ignore her all day on their three year anniversary and then sing to her, buy her eighteen red roses and was that a little black box? Oh god…was it happening? It was finally going to happen! But then she listened into the song again and realised how true the lyrics sounded in comparison to their relationship. She started crying from all the pent up emotions she had had throughout the day. But also realising, yes, she was crying because she was so much in love with this beautiful creature singing to her with all the love in the world. This creature who had gone through so much had ended up with the adorable dork that was Laura Hollis. Carmilla finished the song.

_Though we’re tethered to the story we must tell_

_When I saw you, well I knew we’d tell it well_

_With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas_

_Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees_

Carmilla walked up to Laura and took her hands in her own and began her speech, “My dear Laura Hollis, my cupcake, we have had a wonderful three years together, the happiest i have ever been in my three hundred years of existence but let me just tell you sweetheart, I have been in love no one, and never shall, unless it should be with you. Laura Hollis, my dear, i’m sorry for the day i have put you through but will you marry me?”

Laura stood there infront of Carmilla, staring into her eyes to find any seed of doubt or insincerity but all she found was love and honesty. She surged across the table to lock lips with Carmilla as she nodded her head furiously trying to get her message across. After the few minutes of awkwardness from the others Kirsch cleared his throat in hopes of breaking the loved up couple apart. Finally the girls’ split after a few more seconds of the intense make out session and Carmilla put the ring on Laura’s finger.

“The song was _perfect_ and the roses are _beautiful_ and all of this is _amazing_ and i just love you so much Carm! ” Laura sobbed with happiness filling her eyes.

Once all of the group’s cheering calmed down, Danny pressed the ‘stop’ button on her phone on which she was recording the whole thing on to send to Papa Hollis later.

“Congratulations hotties, here, have a drink on me.” Kirsch cheered as he passed Carmilla some money.

“Don’t call me that but thanks Kirsch,” Carmilla replied but quickly turning to her fiancé (she loved how that sounded) “Okay soon-to-be Mrs Karnstein care to join me for the reservation at the fancy Italian down the street?”

“Why yes, i shall, soon-to-be Mrs _Hollis_ i will accompany you but don’t think you are off the hook just yet. A proposal won’t make up for the day of sulking i went through!” Laura said wiggling her eyebrows.

“Oh don’t worry sweetheart… i have _all_ kinds of thoughts about that.”


End file.
